


The Fever

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina and Gourry are traveling through the jungle when they come down with some strange jungle malady. Warnings for het sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Slayers. I have edited this slightly from it's original version, drawing out the anticipation a little. Hope it works!

It was hot enough to cook dinner without a fire. Even with the shade of the canopy that the rainforest provided, Gourry could not remember a time that he had ever traveled in such heat. Worse still, it was a wet, muggy heat that made his pants stick awkwardly to his body. And to top it off, he was starting to suspect that he was coming down with some strange jungle malady. He could tell he was running a fever. Though, it could easily be from the heat and not some illness.

He stole a glance at Lina, who was muttering obscenities under her breath. She had stripped down to a bathing suit like top and a pair of shorts. Like him, she was covered in sweat, and what little she wore was plastered to her body. When his mind started to wander in the direction of pinning her to the nearest tree and peeling her clothes off he decided to avert his gaze elsewhere.

“I’m going to kill her.” Lina snarled.

“Who?” Gourry asked. Usually he welcomed some conversation. Now for whatever reason it seemed to make him hornier. All he could think of was having her snarl at him like that in a sexual manner.

“Amelia!”

“Why?”

“For giving us these directions.”

“She did say it was the quickest way to where the Blast Sword was last seen.”

“Yes, but she didn’t say it would take us through Hell’s furnace!” she yelled as she turned to face him. “I mean…”

Gourry’s eyebrows nearly met his hairline as Lina seemed to lose her train of thought. Her ruby eyes widened and a blush crept through her face. She turned away in an uncharacteristically modest manner and stared at the ground.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Fine.” She mumbled.

She was silent for a few moments before adding, “Just forget it.”

He wasn’t sure if she was talking to him or to herself. He was puzzling over whether or not he should risk opening his mouth when a musky, tangy smell dazzled his nostrils. He reflexively inhaled, and wished he hadn’t. He knew that smell well from back in the days when he was a mercenary and men would take prostitutes to their beds. Lina was aroused, very aroused. And once again it was putting some dangerous thoughts into his head. Not for the first time, he was thankful that Lina couldn’t read his mind. She would fireball him thoroughly if she knew what he was thinking…

* * *

 

 _What’s wrong with me?_ Lina asked herself. It wasn’t as if she’d never seen Gourry without his shirt on before. Gourry, with his perfectly sculpted chest that was currently moist and gleaming with sweat. Gourry with his hero perfect handsome features. Gourry, who was clueless but charmingly sweet. She’d been traveling with him for five years now, and suddenly she felt like some boy crazy school girl.

Sure, she had thoughts when she was alone. She could usually beat them down while in the presence of others, specifically him. What would chivalry’s perfect creation want with a woman as unlady like as her, after all? She simply couldn’t figure out what had come over her…what was coming over her.

Lina put a hand to her forehead. She felt feverish, but then it was hard to tell for sure because of the heat. Still, if she was coming down with something may be that would explain the weird arousal she was feeling. She thought about asking Gourry to check to see if she felt feverish to him, but decided against it. The actual feel of his hand on her forehead at that moment would cause her resolve to crack. She’d say or do something stupid, and then he’d know…

“The sun is getting low. I don’t think we’re going to make it to a town tonight. We should probably set up camp here.”

Lina frowned and stared at the canopy. How he could tell the sun was getting low was beyond her, but she knew to trust his instincts. Though she did not relish the thought of camping out. He would be so close by. In a hotel, they would have separate rooms. “Okay.”

As she knelt down to grab her stuff, she stole a glance at Gourry, who was bending over his knap sack, his leg muscles rippling through his pants which were soaked to his skin. Lina blushed, and quickly focused her attention on her cape. _I am so going to kill Amelia!_

* * *

 

That night had turned out to be one of the longest of Lina’s life. She lay on her bedroll, hot, feverish, and unable to sleep. Worse still, Gourry seemed to have been under the same affliction. While he usually fell asleep rather easily, she could hear him tossing and turning restlessly in his own bedroll. There was a burning sensation in her genitals, and they pulsed with the desire to take him within her and become joined.

She turned so she was facing away from him, wishing they had set their bedrolls further apart than they did as she squeezed her legs together. The desirous feeling flared from her genitals up through her stomach. She choked back a moan, and spent a few minutes in agony, hoping he didn’t hear it. The desire to touch herself was overpowering. She needed to relieve some of the tension. She felt as though she was going to explode!

She took a deep breath. She wondered if she could sneak away under the pretense of going to the bathroom. He shifted, sighing as he did so. Was it her imagination, or was his sigh filled with longing? _Maybe he wants me to crawl into his bedroll with him..._

What would happen if she did? Tantalizing scenarios of slowly walking over to him in a sultry demeanor flitted through her mind. She imagined slowly seducing him by crawling up his body, kissing him erotically, putting his hands on her breasts…

 _No, Lina! Bad idea, Lina!_ she thought to herself as she remembered just how flat chested she was. She knew he would turn her away so fast it would make her head spin and her pride bruised. Seducing him was out. Gourry just didn’t see her the way she saw him!

 _Still,_ she reflected as the throbbing intensified painfully, _it might be worth it, just on the off chance that he would. He is a man after all!_

She shifted her legs again. Getting up out of the bedroll was out. She didn’t trust herself to make a detour to his bed if she tried to make like she was going to the bathroom. Staying put was the safest option. That was, if she could find a way to slide a hand between her legs and take care of herself with him being none the wiser.

She clenched her vaginal muscles and fought back another moan. She ached for more stimulation. From his corner of the camp she could hear a gentle rustling as he tossed around. It only served to make her more aware of his presence. Touching herself was out. It was so hot both of them slept over the covers and, should he happen to look her way he would surely notice something. And if just squeezing herself nearly caused her to moan, what would touching herself do? If he had any idea that she was even thinking of touching herself she would be mortified. If he suspected that she was she would die from embarrassment!

As she lay there in a frenzy as she warred with her sexual desires, Gourry was battling his own. Yes, he’d wanted her for years, but it had never before been this overwhelming! He was a grown man. He could wait. That’s what he always thought at least. But now, laying on his bedroll as desire flooded him with the object of his lust lying just feet away from him was torture. He faced away from her on his side so she would not notice his throbbing erection and resisted even the urge to get up, walk away and take things to hand.

For one thing, she did not seem quite well herself, and he was scared to leave her vulnerable. For another he did not think he could stand up without making a detour to her bedroll in what would likely be a vain attempt to introduce her into the pleasures of lovemaking. And then life as he knew it would come to an end.

She suppressed a moan, and Gourry wondered if she was feeling as frustrated as him. Especially as the smell of her arousal still radiated in the air. He wondered if, just as he was saturated with lustful thoughts towards her, she might be experiencing those same thoughts towards him! The idea whittle daway at his fraying self-control. The instinct to throw caution to the wind and join her and release their energies nearly sent him standing up. The fact that he also wanted to live to see the next morning kept him in place.

She shifted, and he tightened his hands around his bedroll, willing himself to not take things to hand. Lina would kill him if she found out that he was masturbating in her maidenly presence! Still, why was he thinking of doing it anyway? Why was he all of the sudden acting like some hormonal adolescent with no self-control? He took a deep breath and exhaled. _I_ can _control this!_ he told himself firmly. And somehow he did.

It was a long night for both of them. When she finally decided to give up on sleep she was unbearably hot, covered with sweat, and beyond sexually frustrated. “Aqua Create!” she yelled, blasting herself with a gush of cool water, not particularly caring what Gourry thought of her at that moment. She just wanted a break from the heat.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.” She said as she started to pack up her bedroll. “I think the heat is getting to me.”

“I know what you mean.” He said and Lina’s heart froze for a second as she wondered if he knew. “I think I might be coming down with something.” He added. Lina relaxed.

“We should reach a town today. Hopefully there will be a healer. Jungle maladies are so not my forte.”

* * *

 

“No need to worry. This is a common affliction that I see all of the time, especially with foreigners.” Said Keyva, the village healer, in a voice so smooth it could have been made of silk.

“Thank goodness.” Lina said as she slouched forward a bit. “So is there a spell you perform, or do we take a potion…”

Keyva smiled indulgently and ran a hand through her long black curls, “It’s nothing like that. First I must explain how the Fever works, otherwise you’ll never understand how to get rid of it.”

Lina groaned, “Okay, but you’re going to have to go slow for Gourry here. If it doesn’t have anything to do with swords, it tends to go over his head.”

Gourry smiled sheepishly. As things were his thoughts were so full of taking Lina to a private room somewhere and having his way with her that he doubted he could even follow a conversation about swords at the moment…steel swords at least.

Keyva laughed a little, “It’s not too complex. I think he’ll be able to understand.”

“All right then, how does this work?” Lina asked as she leaned forward in the studious manner she did when she was receiving information she desired. Gourry never knew that smart women could be so hot…until he met her.

Keyva twirled her finger around a shiny black curl, composing her thoughts, “Only certain people come down with the Fever. Specifically, people come down with it when they are in love with someone and have yet to express it with the other person.”

Lina nearly fell out of her chair while Gourry sat up straighter, afraid of what mayhem could be unleashed. He knew from previous experience that Lina’s denial tended to manifest in anger.

Fortunately Lina laughed. “Look, you must have mistaken what I have with something else. I’m not in love.”

Annoyance flooded through Gourry, taking the bite off his previous amorous feelings as he wondered for the umpteenth time why she couldn’t just admit it.

Keyva’s coy smile indicated that she had heard that response plenty of times in the past. “Suit yourself. But don’t blame me for what will happen if you’re not honest with your own feelings.”

For whatever reason, Lina seemed shaken. She paled noticeably and gripped the armrest and directed her gaze at the floor. “What, would the world end?” she asked, her tone frosty.

“Nothing so drastic. What happens is that the Fever magnifies amorous feelings to the point that the person experiencing it can’t control him or herself anymore. Deny them too long, and the body takes over, and some rather public displays of affection have been performed.” Keyva smiled wistfully, “The best one was three years ago when the son and daughter of some rival clans stopped by to negotiate a peace. She eventually jumped him in the middle of town square and ripped his clothing…”

“Okay, okay!” Lina shouted, blushing furiously, “I get it! I don’t need to hear the details.”

Lina turned and looked at Gourry, her expression unreadable. When she spoke, her voice was strangely tight, “Hey Gourry, why don’t you go on ahead while I negotiate a payment.”

His annoyance threatened to bubble over, but he found himself standing up and walking out as asked. Once he was gone, Lina turned to face Keyva, her face uncharacteristically troubled as she asked, “What…what if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

Keyva looked at her and then at the door that the swordsman had walked out of. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

Lina felt like she was about to break down, “I do! There’s another girl and she’s everything I’m not and I’ve been keeping him from her.”

“If that’s true, and that’s a big if, then you get rid of the Fever by letting him go.”

* * *

 

As soon as Lina joined him Gourry had but one thought on his mind: get to some place private before he lost control in front of the whole town. The damn Fever was so powerful that his annoyance with her simply did not last long. And it frustrated him to no end!

Of course, he’d wanted to tell her that he loved her for a long time. But he had no idea how to without Lina going apoplectic. But he sure as hell didn’t want it to be like this, with some disease forcing them to rush things.

He walked briskly to the hotel they had reserved when they first got to the town, and felt relief rush through him as he finally made it to the privacy of his hotel room. Lina followed him in quietly. Now at least if he lost control it wouldn’t be in front of witnesses.

Lina stood in the corner, arms crossed, face down. “So,” she said, her voice high and nervous, “I guess you’d best head out to Seyruun before you explode.”

Gourry wondered if he had heard her right. “What?” he asked.

“Sylphiel’s there.” She said matter-of-factly.

Gourry was still confused, wondering what Sylphiel had to do with anything. “Yeah, so?”

Lina slouched forward, wondering just how hard he was going to make this for her, “Well she’s the reason you got the Fever isn’t she?”

“What?” Gourry blanched. “No! I don’t love Sylphiel.”

“Oh come on!”

His annoyance flared again, “I think I would know better than you who I love.”

“Well why don’t you then? She’s perfect! Hell, if I were a man I’d love her. She’s pretty, she’s a good cook, she’d make a great wife…”

“That may be, but she’s also so boring.” Gourry said as he started to realize what should have been obvious. No wonder Lina always shied away from talk of love. She’d been under the mistaken impression for years that she didn’t stand a chance with him because of Sylphiel. And while it frustrated him that someone who was so smart could be so stupid, part of him couldn’t blame her. Lina was right when she said that for many men, Sylphiel would be the perfect wife.

Lina’s eyes widened, “What?”

“She’s a nice girl, but she’s not my type. I mean, she may keep a good house, cook a great meal and she may be an excellent White Magic user, but what do we have in common? She doesn’t know how to use a sword, and while she cooks well she doesn’t love eating like I do. She only travels when she has to and while she’s a real trooper she doesn’t enjoy it. When you think of it, we don’t have anything in common.”

Lina bit her lip before asking, “Then who is it then? I mean there has to be someone, or else you wouldn’t have the Fever.”

Gourry sighed. And people said he was dense. He took a step towards her, and the atmosphere in the room seemed to charge excitedly around them. “Let me ask, smart as you are, why do you think I’ve been traveling with you for five years? It certainly hasn’t been for my health. Do you think I was lying when I said I’d protect you for the rest of my life?”

Unconsciously he kept moving towards her. Her eyes grew wider and wider and the distance between them closed. A gentle blush crept into her cheeks, and gradually she found her voice. “Well, I had wondered…”

Suddenly she was in his arms. Had he grabbed her, or her him? Did it matter? It was pushed from his mind as she leaned up to kiss him, her fingers running up and down his bare spine as she did so. Gourry braced her against the wall, rubbing his erection against her. She gasped in his mouth. _Good_ he thought to himself. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her.

The smell of her ardor intensified. He was not the only one who was aroused. Without much conscious thought other than that he wanted to feel her bare skin against his, he started to tug at her top, only to find it unyielding. She momentarily broke off the kiss to breath, “Pull down, not up.”

He did as told, pulling the skin tight material off her shoulders and down to her stomach, stopping only when he reached her shorts and it would go down no further. His hands found her breasts, and he handled them more roughly than he had planned to for their first time. He could feel the Fever raging within him, pressuring him to rush this. He didn’t want to. He’d wanted to go slow their first time, but now he couldn’t seem to help it. Lina, at least, didn’t seem to mind. Her hands were on the laces to his trousers, her hands caressing his hardness teasingly as she undid them. His pants fell to a puddle at his feet, and he stepped out of them, suddenly eager to have her as naked as he was.

He broke away from the kiss, and whispered, “I love you.” In her ear before finding the clasp on her shorts and undoing them. She wiggled her hips delectably, and they fell down her legs and she kicked them off effortlessly. Gourry then grabbed her top, pulling it down and off, noticing as he did just how wet she was. He didn’t have to feel it, it could easily be seen, not to mention the smell…

Lina blushed as she realized what he was staring at, “I’m not usually so…”

“Neither am I.” he said, his voice unusually husky. He picked her up, and made the short journey from the wall to the bed, dropping her unceremoniously on it before climbing over her. She reached for him, spreading her legs wide as her lips found his to kiss him yet again. He lowered his hips, growling into her mouth as her entered her.

Lina broke the kiss, leaning her head back seductively as her hands grabbed the sheets. Gourry took advantage of the opening to nuzzle on her neck. She was so tight that he felt as though he would go out of his mind with pleasure. He held still for a few painful seconds, letting her get used to the feel of him before pulling out only to spear her again.

She rose her hips up to greet him, quickly falling into a fast rhythm. “Harder!” she ordered.

Gourry was not about to disobey. He braced himself against the bed to slam into her more fully. Her back arched, pressing her more tightly against him in response. Still she ordered, “Harder!”

Groaning he grabbed her by the ankles and bent them back so that they touched her shoulders, giving him better access, allowing him to thrust both deeper and harder. Lina for her part seemed to relish in it, her hands twisting in the sheets as she sighed, “That’s more like it.”

While he enjoyed the position, it did have the unfortunate disadvantage of making her even tighter, making it harder for him to last as long as he otherwise would have liked. As soon as he thought about it, he was coming, waves of pleasure ripping violently through him as he slammed into her with one final thrust. He gasped for air, shakily holding himself over her before collapsing beside her. He certainly didn’t want to crush her.

She turned on her side to regard him thoughtfully, and he reached a hand out to brush her hair from her face. “Love you.” He said.

She smiled a warmth he had never seen from her before and her eyes softened noticeably. He didn’t think it possible, but his heart started to beat more rapidly at the thought that he was seeing a tender side to her that few, if any, had seen before. “Love you.” She repeated.

His heart leapt and he reached to kiss her. This time there was no fever driving him forward demanding to be satiated. He could enjoy taking his time with her. Now there would be plenty of time for that. Lazily he let one hand skim her side, enjoying the feel of her soft, warm skin. He moved his kisses from her lips and down to her collar bone, enjoying the way she gasped as she did so.

“I guess…” she murmured, her voice trailing off dozily.

“You guess?” he asked, momentarily stopping his trail of kisses before returning. The urge to give her a hickey that would announce to all who saw her that she was taken was suddenly overpowering.

She recovered briefly, “I guess I won’t kill Amelia. Oh, keep doing that! I’ve got a better idea anyway.”

Annoyance flared again, but it did not deter him from his mission. Why was she thinking about Amelia now?

“The next time I see Zel I’m going to tell him that there’s some rumor about his cure being here.” She explained.

He moved his hand down between her legs, desperate to drive all thoughts about things not him from her mind as he continued kissing her neck. Her back arched and she gave a cry of pleasure. “Oh Gourry…”

He grinned. Success was so sweet.


End file.
